Moving On Forever
by Mcgirlie1
Summary: Cora is a girl who is given away because her muggle father doesn't care for wizards. The Weasley's (her new family) try to make her feel better but the thought of what her father had done makes it hard, but at age eleven goes to Hogwarts and makes lots of friends and shows off her metamorphic abilities that was passed on to her by her mother who was a witch.
1. Given Away

**If this is your first time reading i would like you to know that this type of long paragraph formation thing that i have going ton right here only goes to the 3rd chapter and then i realized that it was hard to read this way so i changed it to what most people do! :D I am working on changing the first 3 chapters into the new thing i am doing so bare with me till then! - mcgirlie1**

I remember the day that I last saw my parents. The day was sunny with bright blue skies. My mother, father and I were walking in a field behind Westbrook Street. "Where are we going?" I wanted to ask, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't get an answer, when I looked up at my mother and father I could tell. My mother's face was pale and her eyes and nose were red as if she was going to cry. My father on the other hand had a stern look on his face with a slight smirk upon his lips. After walking for a while which seemed like an eternity we finally came upon a large wooden house with room's coming out in all directions. Nothing was holding the rooms up so it must be supported by magic. Outside on the porch was a woman with shoulder length, red curls. "Hello? Is this the Weasley household?" My father asked. "Yes. I am assuming that you are the Coney family, what a pleaser to meet you." The woman said moving toward me and only me. When she finally reached us she looked at my mother with sad eyes, her face turned almost as pale as my mother's, but the fact that my mother had metamorphic abilities I doubt that she could. "Sweetie, from now on you are going to be staying with Mrs. Weasley, she has a son about your age that you can play with." my mother's voice cracked and a tear fell as she said this. My father pushed me into the lady's arms and pulled my mother away from me. He started dragging her away back in the direction we came from. By this point I was crying, trying to break through the woman's grasp "Mommy! Mommy! Don't leave me! Mommy!" I screamed. I could hear my mother crying, she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "Mommy! I love you!" I yelled my eyes stinging from the tears. "I love you, too baby. I'm so sorry" I heard her say faintly, she was already so far away. "I forgive you!" I say hoping that she heard me. When she turned her head I knew that she had heard me. I kept watching and crying and wondering why my father was separating us. He never liked mom and me ever since last year when she told him that she was a wizard and that I might be. He didn't believe her until she started making things levitate. She also showed him her metamorphic abilities by turning her arms into wings. Then I noticed that they stopped about a mile away, they looked like tiny ants in the distance. My father raised up his hand which was holding something, but I couldn't quite make out what it was. Mrs. Weasley covered my eyes and pressed my head against her warm body. I knew what was going to happen, so I braced myself for what was going to happen. Then I heard the last thing that I would ever hear of my mother. It was her faint scream in the distance.


	2. My Welcoming

Mrs. Weasley lifted my head up off her stomach and picked me up. While she was walking she wiped my eyes. "Shh, shh it will be all right. Now let's go in and you can go and play, okay?" She said trying to make me feel better, but I couldn't stop crying, I mean how could I! My mother that I had loved so much had just been murdered by my father. The only family that I knew was gone. I felt as though a part of me had just been ripped off, and that my head was about to explode because of all the questions I was asking myself. "Why did he do that? What if my mother hadn't have told him about her powers? Will I be accepted into this new family? I couldn't even try to answer any of these because right then I was placed down onto a floor. "Ok, now let's go inside shall we?" Mrs. Weasley said. She had placed me right next to the front door where a man and a girl were sitting at a table. "This is Ginny" she announced pointing towards the little girl "And I believe that she is just one year younger than you, I am sure that ya'll will be best friends!" as she said this she motioned Ginny to come shake my hand. Ginny reached out her hand but, then pulled her arm back. "Mommy? Why is her nose so red?" Ginny asked. Mrs. Weasley hesitated to answer "Well…umm… it's just a bit chilly outside" Mrs. Weasley lied. After that, all of the Weasleys had appeared on the stairs that were winding up to the second floor. "Oh, hello! You must be Cora! Welcome to the family." A tall orange-haired boy said poking my stomach. I tried to hold in my laughter but, it tickled so much! "HEY! STOP IT! IT TICKLES!" I squealed. My sadness had suddenly disappeared for a split-second but, in the corner of my eye I saw Mrs. Weasley whispering to the man. "She must be telling him about what happened outside" I thought to myself. I turned around and attempted to walk over to the whispering bunch but, a hand had jerked me back. "Hey where are you going? We haven't even gotten to introduce ourselves!" The tall boy said. "I am Fred Weasley, and this is my brother George. Oh and by the way we're not twins! He is 2 years younger than me." He said pointing towards an exact replica of himself. "Hey!" George yelled elbowing Fred in the arm. "Don't go telling the girl lies! I AM his twin, and the smartest one at that!" George kneeled down next to me "Yeah right" said an angry Fred. They had walked out arguing about who was smarter when a boy about my height scuffled over to me. "Hi, I am C-Cora, what's your name?" I was finally able to say something without thinking that I was going to burst into tears. "I am Ron Weasley, and I'm 11 years old nice to meet ya'!" he squeaked. "hey! Let me show you where you'll be sleep'n!" Before I could say anything he had dragged me towards the stairs. At that moment I knew that I was part of a family again.

**Hi, and I am sorry for the short chapter but, I will have lots of chapters up soon! Hope that you have enjoyed the story so far! Tootles!**


	3. Nightmare

BANG…BANG…BANG! The bedroom's door slammed open and there stood my father, and he had my mother's limp body in his arms. Her blood was dripping onto the wooden floor. He started to walk towards me, struggling to pick something out of his pocket. After he had failed at doing so, he slung my mother away onto the floor, finally being able to get what he wanted. He lifted up his hand that was now carrying a large knife. "Time to go see your mommy again!" He screamed. He was about to send the knife down to my heart but, I sprinted towards my window. I looked down. My room was the farthest off the ground in the Weasley's house, maybe about 40 ft. above the ground. My father had started to charge over to me so, I opened the window and jumped. Wind was rushing against my body making my blue hair whip around my face. The ground which had seemed so far away was suddenly so close, I was about to hit the ground when… "AAAAAH!" I screamed. Next to me came a gasp from someone, I looked over and it was Ron. It was just a dream.

It had been 1 month after I was left with the Weasleys, and ever since the first night I was here I had been having these types of dreams. I covered my ears and pulled my legs up to my face. "Hey, Cora" Ron whispered leaping onto my bed. I didn't lift my head up until he started to shake me, which was actually pretty annoying. "What is it Ron!" I gave him my best death stare. "Whoa, whoa! No need to use the death stare!" Ron retreated back to his bed. "I am sorry." I whispered patting the spot on the bed next to me. Then I told him what had happened in the dream. "Wow…" that is all he could say before Mrs. Weasley opened the door and told us that breakfast is ready.

** Ok so, I think that this is the last short chapter and I will be making longer ones after this. In fact I am working on it right now tooles!**


	4. The letter

**Hello and before you start this chapter i would like you to know that these little paragraphs are how i am going to be setting up the rest of my chapters so i hope that you like the new design! **

* * *

Ron and I walked downstairs with Mrs. Weasley to go eat breakfast. "So, mum what is on the menu today?" Ron said sarcastically. "Dagon eggs, flying pig bacon and grits" She answered.

Me and Ron found our seats at the long mahogany table and sat down next to each other. "Okay, everyone time to say grace" Mrs. Weasley said as everyone bowed their heads, except me.

I had never heard of "grace" before. "Come on Cora dear, bow your head down to pray." she ordered but I didn't. "Umm…what is grace?" I asked. There was gasps from everyone, I felt so stupid. "Oh…well…umm…. It is where you talk to our lord God, and thank him for everything he has done for us." She answered. "Oh yes, isn't he the one who created the Earth, and made Adam and Eve." I wondered.

There was a sigh of relief from everyone. "My father went to something called church and I did, too for a while and learned a little bit about God but, after my mum told him about her being a wizard and all he stopped taking us. He said it was because witches were evil and couldn't go to church to worship." I told them.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked dumbfounded. I don't think that they agreed with what my father said. "Well, now that you are living with us you will be going to church. How does that sound?" she asked me.

"That sounds wonderful! Thank you!" I said rushing over to give Mrs. Weasley a great big hug.

* * *

One week has passed and I had gone to my first day of church with the Weasleys and it was actually quite interesting.

But, when we got back to the house the mail had come.

"Yes! My son has been accepted into Hogwarts!" Mrs. Weasley screamed picking up Ron and twirling him around. "Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Whispered Ron

"Oh sorry dear" Mrs. Weasley sat Ron back down but, still had her arms around him. Ron looked at me and made the "She's psycho" gesture with his arm, and I smiled in reply. Ron had started to feel like a real brother to me and a real friend.

"Well, well, well. Looks like somebody else was also accepted into Hogwarts." Fred or George said. (I can't tell which one is which).

"Who?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Oh no one, we probably just need to go throw it out." One of the twins said with a devilish smirk upon his lips. "Oh come on Fred who is it? Is it the neighbors?" The twin was now unmasked to me as Fred.

"Oh fine then!" He gave in. George ran over to Fred and peaked at the letter. "It's no other than the one…..and only…. Cora Dupree!" George announced in a cheesy talk-show host accent. "Hey! I was going to say that!" Fred elbowed George.

I felt as I if I was going to faint. Me? A wizard? My mother was right about me, I'm a wizard!

"Congratulations Cora!" Ron shouted. All at once every one of the Weasleys had come over to pat me on the back. Me, still stunned was just standing there as still as a statue, finally had the guts to speak "Cool." Was all I could say.

* * *

**Well i hope that you enjoyed this chapter and i will be posting a one that is going to take place in Diagon Alley and a one that takes place on the train. Also i hope that i will get to the sorting that chapter will be so much fun! Dont forget to follow and favorite if you want to see more!And i would love to here from you about the story so please leave a review. TOOTLES!**

** - mcgirlie1**


	5. Diagon Alley

"Ok everyone! Line up!" Mrs. Weasley ordered.

It is the day after me and Ron got our letters and we are all going to Diagon Alley to get me some supplies. The reason that i only said me is because they are shopping for me only!

They said that they are giving Ron Charlie's old wand, his old books, his old robes and even his old rat Scabbers!

(P.S. Ron told me that Charlie is his oldest brother and has gone off dragon hunting! How exciting right!)

"Ok Percy your first, you can show Cora how to travel this sort of way!" Mrs. Weasley demanded. We were standing in front of their fireplace and Mrs. Weasley had a pot of what looked like ashes in it.

Percy stood inside the fireplace and grabbed a handful of the ash and said "DIAGON ALLEY!" and separating the vowels so he was saying it super clear.

Then all of a sudden after throwing down the ash he was gone!

"Whoa!" I said in wonder.

"Okay, you next." Mrs. Weasley said pointing at me. I was as scared as any one could ever be! If I said the wrong thing I would be lost and might die alone in the wilderness. If I did somehow say the right thing, would it hurt teleporting?

"Ummm… I don't know if I want to…." I muttered. "Oh come on! You'll be all right just as long as you say the words clearly." She assured me. But I still didn't know if it would hurt or not.

I tried to ask but, she started to push me into the fireplace. "Just take some of this and do exactly what Percy did." Mrs. Weasley commanded.

I took some of the powder and yelled out as clearly as I could "DIAGON ALLEY!" then threw the ash onto the fireplace floor.

Suddenly my eyes started to sting. There was green smoke all around me. I started to panic, swishing my arms around to try to find my way out, when the smoke had disappeared and I was in a large town full of shops.

Had I gone to the right place? Yes, I had. I saw Percy staring off into space in front of a book store.

"Percy!" I yelled rushing over to him.

"Well I see that you got here safely" he said

"Yeah but my eyes stung a little" I told him

"Mum didn't tell you to close your eyes?" he asked

"No" I answered looking anxiously waiting for the rest of the Weasleys to appear.

"Well that's odd?" he told himself.

Then Ginny and Mrs. Weasley appeared together and right after them came Ron, Fred and Mr. Weasley. George was the last one to appear.

"Let's look at your list." Mrs. Weasley said pulling my letter out of her pocket.

I looked down at the letter and it read:

* * *

First Years

Uniform:  
_The quantity given are the suggested minimum requirements._

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)  
4. Three white shirts for boys or blouses for girls  
5. Two grey sweaters, vests or cardigans  
6. Two pairs of trousers or shorts for boys, or skirts for girls  
7. Three pairs of white knee socks or black wool stockings for girls, or grey knee socks or black ankle socks for boys.

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

**Required Text books**  
Hogwarts: A History: by Chroniculus Punnet  
A History of Magic: by Bathilda Bagshot  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection: by Quentin Tremble  
How Not To Blow Off Your Fingers On The First Day: by Julius Gummidge  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration: by Emeric Switch  
Quidditch Through the Ages: by Kennilworthy Whisp  
Goshawk's Guide to Herbology: by Miranda Goshawk  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade1): by Miranda Goshawk  
Hilary Stargazer's Guide to the Galaxy: by Hilary Stargazer

**Other Equipment:**  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass viles  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
1 basic potions ingredients kit  
1 set of protective gloves  
Quills  
Inks  
Parchment  
Blank Journal

Students may also bring two familiars or pets, with one of them being an owl. Approved familiars are:

Toad  
Cat  
Rat  
Pygmy Puff  
Owl

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

* * *

"Wow, that's a lot of supplies!" I said

We had gotten all of the supplies including a Russian Blue, female cat that I creatively named, Roxy. Mrs. weasley said that i could use Ron's owl to send letters to them.

The only thing that was left on the list was a wand. I was so excited I was skipping all the way to "Ollivander's WandShop". Ron on the other hand was dragging his feet begging to get his own wand.

As we walked along the south-side of Diagon Alley to get to Ollivander's there was a gigantic man walking by coming in the direction of the wand shop. Next to him was a boy with rounded glasses and black messy hair. I stared at the two until they were out of sight and by then we had reached Ollivander's Wand Shop.

Mrs. Weasley and I walked in together leaving Mr. Weasley and the boys to check out a new broomstick called the Nimbus 2000.

Inside was an old man with square glasses looking at rectangle boxes.

"Hello, Excuse me we are here to purchase a wand for young Cora here." Mrs. Weasley announced. The man grabbed a tape measure and snapped his fingers. The measuring tape started to measure my arms and legs. Then after he snapped his fingers again it stopped.

"Ok how about this one?" he asked giving me a wooden wand. "It's an Alder with unicorn core, eleven and a half inches, brittle." He informed me.

I swished it around and I heard something crash somewhere. He jumped and took the wand from me.

"This one?" he asked handing me another one. "It's a Laurel, Phoenix feather, 13 and a half inches, slightly springy." He said.

I swished it around and there was not a single crash to be heard, in fact beautiful, bright colors shot out of it.

"Yes this is the one! This one has chosen you." He said smiling at me. "Thank you Gallivander, here you go." Mrs. Weasley said handing over some silver and gold coins to him.

"We best be going now that you have all of your things." She said leading me out the door. My wand was so beautiful! I had never seen anything like it. Apparently all the rest of the Weasleys thought so to because when we got home everyone was admiring it.

I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter i worked very hard on it (P.S. I was shaking the entire time because i was so excited to upload this!) Soon i will be posting the train ride and the sorting which will probably be this Tuesday because i have to practice my sports tomoz! TOOTLES! ( Don't forget to Favorite, share and follow if you like it! Also i love getting feed back so go ahead and make a review.)**


End file.
